It Was a Dark and Stormy Night
by ThatWitchBitch
Summary: You are hanging out with the Winchester's during a severe storm when the power goes out. A short and sweet fluff between the reader and Sam.


"Go fish, bitch!" Dean shouts, before throwing his cards down hard onto the floor with a thud. He grins wildly and takes a swig of his whisky.

Grumbling, Sam reaches over into the pile with his long lanky arm and draws a card. "Jerk."

Outside, the wind is howling, and the rain is pelting against the windows like no tomorrow. Reports on the news claimed that most of the town would be out of power by midnight, but you guys were still holding up well, surrounded by a few candles just in case Bobby's fuse box decided to give up.

To pass the time, since you all just got done with a hunt, Dean brought in a pack of cards and a bag of liquor into the living room, holding it gleefully in front of both you and Sam's faces. "Come on, it'll be fun!" He whined before Sam sighed gave in.

So here you were, spread out across Bobby's floor, with booze, junk food, and rock n' roll. The perfect evening with your boys, in your opinion.

"Oh I love this song!" you shout, and reach over past Dean to turn up the sad excuse of a radio, knocking over a bag of chips in the process.

He eyes you suggestively and smirks as you brush against him, fiddling with the volume. "Y/N, usually people buy me a drink first…"

You smile and elbow him in the stomach as you return back to your sitting position. "Can it, Winchester." Sam chuckles beside you and tries to look at your cards. You laugh and swat at his head.

Glancing down at your cards, you frown. The game has been going on for what feels like hours, or at least since the storm came through. Once you finally get down to the last card in your deck, someone makes you "Go Fish". It's happened at least 5 times now.

The song plays for a while before Dean gets into it fully, head bobbing back and forth. "Me likey." He grins, tapping his leg along with the beat. "Who is this, Y/N?"

"Wild Hearted Son, by The Cult. Do you have any sixes?" You ask.

Dean's eyebrows come together and he stops bobbing his head to the tune. He fidgets with his cards. He totally has some.

"Give it up already damnit!" You say, shooting him a wicked smile.

Sighing, "Son of a bitch…" Dean hands over 2 sixes reluctantly to complete your group of four. You screech in delight and raise your arms in victory, the music blaring, the wind screaming.

Sam takes the opportunity to jump over to tickle you while you're celebrating and you laugh breathlessly trying to get him off you. "Stop- damnit Sam!" you shout, pushing his big head out of the way in a sort of feeble attempt to escape his giant hands.

Dean laughs in the background as you two fight for a while, before finally, you have your legs tucked up against Sam's chest, ready to push him off of you. With a grunt, you slam against his chest with all your leg strength and send him flying backwards into Dean.

"Y/N!" Sam shouts as he collapses on his brother, making Dean drop his whiskey on the floor. Dean curses you from under his brother's weight. "Oh god, Sam you weigh so fucking much."

Outside, a lightening bolt flashes closer.

"You guys sound like a bunch of fifth graders in here." Bobby chuckles, as he walks into the room to head into the kitchen while Dean and Sam struggle to get untangled from themselves. You grin at the two boys on the floor, basically wrestling each other now.

"How long do you think this storm is going to last?" you question as another roll of thunder erupts into the night, followed by a stream of lightening. You pick nervously at a loose strand of carpet.

Bobby shuffles around in the fridge before pulling out a beer. "Hell if I know, Y/N. Last time it was this bad, these two idjits were still in their awkward blooming stage." He gestures to the two brothers who are now punching each other on the floor. You smile and watch them roll around like over grown toddlers.

All of a sudden, the sky seems to turn completely white for a second before a gigantic boom of thunder erupts. You jump and scream at the sound, and then the power flickers off.

Turns out, Bobby's house is incredibly dark with no lighting. You can barely see your hand in front of your face, even with the couple of candles on the table lighting up the room.

"Balls!" Bobby curses as he bumps into the table.

Sam and Dean finally stop fighting at this point and you blindly crawl towards them to not feel so alone. Reaching out, you get a handful of Sam's hair, and he chuckles as you scoot closer to him.

"Storm's freak you out, Y/N?" He asks, as you furiously grip at his shirt.

You squeak out, "A little bit." Before another burst of thunder rips through the atmosphere and you basically slam your head into Sam's chest.

He huffs out a breath of air chuckling before wrapping his enormous arms around you. "It's going to be okay."

Dean is cursing as he tries to find the table where Bobby is. He makes a sound of disgust. "I think I just stuck my hand into cheese dip."

"Nut up, Princess." Bobby sighs and grabs a candle, picking Dean off the ground as he finally find's him. He gestures in the dim light to you and Sam. "Y/N, go with Sam and find the fuse box and see if you can jiggle the wire around, which usually does the trick."

Slowly, you stand up with Sam, and grab a tall candle to go find the said box. Neither of you really know where it is exactly, other than the fact that it's in the basement, so it's going to be a fun adventure.

Sam leads you, hand in hand towards the basement door. You make a small sound at the notion of having to go crawl around in dark underground room. Regardless if you kill monsters on the daily, the dark will always scare you the most. At least you can usually see what monster you're killing in the daytime.

"It'll be fine, Y/N. Just hold on to me." Sam whispers. You respond by squeezing his hand tighter as you begin the decent into the basement. Once you finally reach the bottom, Sam asks, "See, not so bad huh?" You could see his slight smile in the candle light.

You frown. "It's cold and clammy, and smells like moth balls."

Sam laughs and shakes his head, before pulling you further into the back of the room. Boxes were everywhere, probably full of old clothes and memories. You'd probably appreciate them more if you could stop tripping over them.

Accidentally, you blew out a huff of air which blew out your candle when you almost fell over a pair of shoes. Panic set in immediately. "Shit!" You hiss, digging your nails into Sam's arm as you drop the candle to furiously get as close to him as possible.

You slammed into him, pushing him into what felt like a wall. "Y/N, jesus, are you okay?" Sam grumbled as you shivered in the dark. The only light came from Sam's lone candle.

"No. I hate this. This basement is too fucking huge." You spit out, wrapping your arms around Sam's waist. He chuckles and sits the candle on a box next to him, illuminating the area around you slightly.

"Look at me." Sam demanded as he put his finger under your chin to get you to make eye contact. You rose up slightly, catching his gaze, which in this light happened to be comforting.

Mesmerizing really.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you." He whispers, his eyes pulling together as a sign of care. You smile lightly, and then got distracted by how close you were.

You could feel Sam's heart beat thumping away erratically inside his chest as you pushed your chest against his. His mouth opened up slightly and his eyes kept shifting back and forth between your parted lips and your eyes.

Shivering in delight of the situation, you stood on your tippy toes and tilted your head side ways to meet Sam half way, his mouth making contact with yours softly. Sam somehow found a way to get closer to you by putting his hands in your hair and craning your neck towards him.

You kissed slowly at first, getting used to the new territory, inhaling Sam as much as possible. He tasted like mint and chocolate, you realized as you began to swirl your tongue around gently.

Sam groaned and accepted this, as he repositioned you so that you were now pressed against the basement wall. Sam held you tightly, his tongue dancing with yours as his hands cradled your face. He pulled away for a second to breathe and stare at you in the candle light, before crashing back into you, his teeth biting your lip playfully.

You moaned lightly, and began to work your hand underneath his t-shirt, running your hands along his muscles, feeling the dips and curves under your fingertips. He shuddered lightly as you hit a sensitive spot near his waistband, kissing you harder.

"Y/N." He breathed, kissing you a few more times before pulling away breathless.

All of a sudden the lights flickered on and you both stared at Dean over by the other wall where the fuse box apparently was. He had a shit eating grin on his face as Sam untangled himself from you looking at Dean in a way that screamed murder.

"The box is over here guys."


End file.
